Stark Blood Runs Cold
by wishingforahome
Summary: When Evie's mother dies she doesn't expect anything. She expects to live in her flat that she shared with her mother. Alone. She expects a normal life. But what she gets is far from it - all of a sudden she has a father, She moves into Stark Tower and gains unlikely friends. This isn't what she expected at all... This isn't what she wanted.
1. Part 1

Evie sat comfortably on the cosy leather sofa - her arms and legs crossed, a slight scowl on her oval shaped face. "Look I'm 17. I can look after myself, I have Mum's flat and the money she-"

"You're legally underage. I can't do anything about it." Her lawyer, Bree Sanders leant forward from her perch on the edge of her desk. "The money your mother left you and her flat cannot be inherited to you till you are of age - in her will she specified 18. You have another year to go."

The newly 17 year old sighed rolling her eyes. "So what happens to me?" She questioned, leaning further back into the sofa.

"You go to your father…" She looked down at a piece of paper "Mr. A. E. Stark. More commonly known as Tony Stark of Stark Industries." She smiled up at the teenager. "He should be a great guardian - he's rich and can let you live comfortably for the next year. After that I'll call you about your inheritance."

The brunette frowned. "Wait… what… you're just dumping me with some... some stranger? Some rich play boy avenger type guy? I haven't even met before…" She shook her head. "You can't do this, he _is_ no Father of mine… There's-"

"He is your father, he is on your birth certificate - so legally speaking he isn't a stranger and it's out of my hands. I'll assume you know your way to Manhattan - your father should be expecting you at Stark Tower. Hard to miss the thing." She nodded towards the door. "Goodbye Evie. Till next year." Bree stood up, smiled politely and turned to walk to the other side of her desk.

"Seriously?" She paused staring at the back of the other female. Scowling at the lady while standing up and kicking the side of the sofa before picking up her backpack and beginning to leave. "Do I get to go back to the apartment at least and take some stuff with me or what? Or do I just go like this - fresh from the hospital, from watching my mother die?" She gestured to herself, a bitter tone taking heart in her comments.

The lawyer smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid that the apartment has been emptied out - all your mothers stuff is in storage as of her death. Your Father has the stuff that was in your room, and anything else your mother wanted you to have now. Just head straight to Stark Tower - it will be all sorted here Evie. Good Luck." She smiled politely again before dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "If you don't mind?" She said.

Evie gave a sarcastic smile "Thanks for nothing," before slamming the door on her way out. Rushing out onto the streets of Brooklyn she leaned against the wall under the plaque that read 'Bree Sanders - Attorney at Law'. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out earphones and a phone - she plugged the earphones in and put them into her ears just as a new song started playing. She stood up and brushed down her jeans, rolled a neck a little then headed off to the nearest subway to get into New York Manhattan.


	2. Part 2

Evie had been to Manhattan before - just never by herself. She'd been with the few friends she had made for days outs and shopping trips. She'd been with the school for museum visits and theatre visits. But never by herself - she had a good sense of direction... but only if she'd been there before.

After a long while of travelling she stood dumbfound outside a station that read "72st. She couldn't see any noticeable "Stark Tower" and after looking around a while she decided to head into the park - even if she didn't find the dumb tower at least she'd be somewhere pretty. She wondered around for a while taking photos of the park and the people in it on her camera, she tried asking where the tower was but only met angry grumbles and rolls of eyes.

Around mid-afternoon she gave up asking and sat down - She was starting to get hungry, Evie barely even noticed that she missed both breakfast and lunch. She laid back on a bench and looked up at the sky... that's when she noticed it. A looming tower in the top of her vision - she bolted upright and jumped off the bench making her feel light headed. She put a hand to her head just as a stranger came up to her steadying her on her feet.

"Hey, you okay?" The tall silver haired stranger asked, he has some sort of Russian/Scandinavian accent.

"Uhh. Yeah." She smiled politely. "Can you point me to Stark Tower?" She asked, picking up her backpack and camera.

"That I most defiantly can do." He nodded "I'm actually heading that way now - we could walk together?" He asked, hopeful that the brunette in front of him would say yes.

"Sorry I'd rather walk by myself - it's been a stressful day and all." She shrugged, "Sorry - which way was the tower again?"

The stranger pointed up the paths beside the bench "Keep walking till you hit the road - the tower will be clear from there."

Evie nodded "Thanks." She said, striding away before he could say anything else she had walked away with earphones in.

Before long she had reached the road and she tipped her head back looking up at the immense tower. "Great..." She muttered to herself just as a silver streak rushed past her - she frowned. "God I must be hallucinating... probably the lack of food... and talking to myself." She rolled her eyes at herself before crossing the road to the tower.

She paused at the door looking directly up at it now - it seemed to never end. She did wonder how it wasn't destroyed after the alien invasion. She shuddered at the memory of her first year in America and the events that escalated from there.

"Hey Miss - you can't just stand in the door way, you're blocking the entrance." A guard dressed in all black said gesturing her to move away from the building. She smiled sarcastically at him and entered the building into the Lobby - She looked around in awe but again her thoughts where interrupted by this pestering guard.. "Miss we're not a hostel for the homeless."

Evie turned around to face the guard who immediately grabbed her arm. "Off you idiot!" She batted his hand away. "I'm here to see Stark... Uh Tony. Sorry Anthony." She shook her head at every correction. "I believe he's expecting me." She folded her arms across her chest as most guards gathered towards the mild ruckus.

"Mr. Stark doesn't want any visitors today - he's expecting his daughter." One of the other guard said.

Evie rolled her eyes sighing, she brushed of the guards and walked over to the reception desk. "Evie Flasworth - Anthony Stark happens to be my father..." She leaned on the desk turning back to the guards and smirking. "So you said he's expecting me.." her face almost lit up with sarcasm. "This should be fun."

She turned back to the desk as the lady behind it spoke. "Top Floor. He'll be there when you arrive." She smiled politely handing over a lanyard.

"Uh - What do I do with this?" She frowned - the card was basically blank except for her name printed in the middle of the card.

"Press 100 in the elevator and scan the card or the alarm will go off." She smiled. "Enjoy your stay here Evie"

Evie nodded. "Sure." She rolled her eyes once her back was turned and pressed the button for the elevator - once one opened she stepped in. "This is going to be crraazzyy." She pressed the last button and scanned her card - she leaned back against the back of the elevator as it ascended to into the heights of Stark Tower.


	3. Part 3

Stark Blood Runs Cold - Part 1.3

The elevator was basically one huge mirror - in every reflection she could see another version of herself and another and another till it was too small for her eyes to see. She took out her phone and grabbed a quick photo and smiled as she edited it on her device till it stopped. It was three floors before the one she was getting of at - she frowned, _Must be someone else getting on._ She thought to herself. She made herself as small as she could in the back corner not wanting to be spotted or to start a convocation with someone.

A tall blonde man stepped into the elevator - he was well sculpted and as Evie ogled the stranger he said something to her -which she didn't hear. He started waving his hand in her face before she snapped out of it. "Wha-I'm sorry... I wasn't staring... jus-Sorry." She scrunched her face up a little.

He chuckled slightly at her, "It's fine - I just asked who you were is all."

She nodded, "Right sorry... Evie. I'm Evie Flasworth. And you are?"

"Steve." He said simply as the elevator moved off, frowning at the girl slightly before he turned to face the doors.

They travel in silence for a few minutes till the elevator stopped again. "Good bye Evie." Steve said stepping out of the elevator - he watched her till the doors closed.

Evie gave a small wave goodbye before the doors closed. She let out a breath, she hated awkward silences... even more so with strangers. "What a weirdo..." She muttered to herself.

Finally it was her floor - the highest floor in Stark Towers, as the doors opened a man was stood on his phone with his back to her. She sighed a little stepping quietly out of the elevator and stood, waiting patiently for him to notice she was there. She assumed this was THE Anthony "Tony" Stark - her father, after all the receptionist did say he'd meet her here. The man turned around and jumped back slightly. "I'll call you back Bruce." He said hanging up the phone. "Evangeline?" He asked her - smiling.

Evie frowned slightly. "Yeah, Evie - no one calls me by my full name." She nodded, "Anthony?" She asked looking the man up and down - he was just slightly taller than her and had a weird goatee thing going on.

"Tony - full names are a bit long." He smirked, he really wanted his daughter to like him.

"If you say so." She shrugged. "Where's my room? My lawyer said some of my stuff was already here?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

He nodded - his smile faltering a little. "Um.. Pepper unpacked your clothes into your room. I've set up your computer system - it's pretty neat, must've costs tons thought?" He said as he walked towards what looked like a bar.

She shrugged, "I have-had a job. It paid well enough to get me a computer like that." She said following him. "I assume this isn't my room?" She said - raising an eyebrow.

"No- want anything to drink? We have non-alcoholic stuff here too..." He paused. She shook her head, folding her arms. "Uh so there are three floors you're allowed on. The floor below has a kitchen and entertainment room as well as sleeping quarters - all rooms have a joining bathroom. The floor below that is a large training room and a few offices - it has a boxing ring, punch bags to name a few stuff... and showers and changing rooms." He said, making himself a drink. "This floor is where my personal lab is along with private offices which _are_ confidential - so I'd advise, unless you're with me, to stay off this floor."

She sighed. "Just show me to my room please." He nodded, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Right - you must be tired?" He asked, walking back over to the elevator and pressing the down button.

She shrugged, "I've had worse."

Tony chuckled, unsure of what to actually do with a teenage daughter. "Right..."

The elevator opened almost immediately and a guy in a white lab coat stepped out. "Tony." He nodded.

"Bruce." He smiled, "Uh- I wouldn't go in the labs just yet." He smiled sheepishly pushing Evie into the elevator. "Just give it an hour or two Greenie." He winked as the doors shut as Evie gave a small wave to the strange man named Bruce.

 **Hey - wishingforahome here... I'm loving the love for this. It's my first fanfic that I've put online so thank you! Please leave review they are actually really cool and all. So yeah. Thank You for reading this and expect a new chapter some time soon! :)**


	4. Part 4

She stood in a spacious room by herself, there were a few boxes left for her to unpack that were labelled "S.U.N.N.Y", she was surprised that Tony hadn't rummaged through them. He had gone to grab some food for her while she settled herself in. She was shocked by the size of the room, it had a bed, two wardrobes and a empty desk. There was a vanity in the corner where some of her cosmetics were set out, there was a letter with her name on it but she chose not to open it.

Instead she went to the desk and put her bag down, she turned it upside down and let the contents drop out. She rummaged for a second before pulling out two chargers. She searched for a plug socket where she found an extension lead that had multiple plugs on it - she pushed in one for her camera's battery and one for her phone. She pulled the phone immediately in for charge under the table. _Must remember to charge my camera..._ She thought to herself.

"See you made yourself at home." A female voice chuckled lightly from the door - Evie jumped, banging her head on the table.

"Ow, ow, ow." She mumbled, carefully backing out from under the table and standing up, once she stood up a slim blonde stood by her.

"Are you ok?" The female asked, putting a hand to the back of her head.

Evie moved back slightly. "I'm fine - just a bump, it's nothing..."

"Oh good! You've met Pepper." Tony said - walking into the room putting a plate of food down on her bed.

The teenager frowned. "Pepper the Un-packer?"

The blonde laughed, "Yes, sorry I hope you don't mind that I unpacked your clothes."

"It's fine, nothing important is in there..." The teenager shrugged, turning to Tony she spoke "Where did you set up my computers?"

Tony pointed to a door next to her bed "Through there - it's set up as your private office, only way in is that door. There are book shelves if you have books or stuff to put there, computer set up in front of the electronic board - it's set up to F.R.I.D.A.Y m-"

"Your A.I - You had J.A.R.V.I.S before?" She frowned slightly, "What happened to that A.I?"

Tony smiled a little, sadly almost at the memory of his old friend. "You into tech and engineering etc.?"

"Of course - Runs in the family..." She cringed slightly because it ran in both sides apparently. Her mothers and fathers. She shrugged, "Bathrooms?" She questioned.

Tony opened the door opposite the office "Bathroom - there's a door on the other side. When you lock this one the other automatically locks. You're sharing with Wanda Maximoff, so you know... two females etc. etc. etc." He smiled. "If you need anything else just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y - She'll help you or call someone to help."

Evie nodded absorbing all this information - she just wanted to open the last of her boxes, her personal "project". "Cool - and F.R.I.D.A.Y it just around?" She asked, curious to how the A.I saw and spoke.

"Basically yes." Pepper nodded, "F.R.I.D.A.Y" She called out, "Enter Evie Flasworth as a new voice. Same level clearance as Wanda please."

"Loading New User - Evie Flasworth, User Level Clearance 1. Please Speak Now." A Irish accent came from around Evie - she couldn't quite tell where it came from. Tony nodded to her for reassurance.

"Uh... I'm Evie?" She said, questioning it a little. She'd tried to create her own A.I but it never had the self awareness that was needed.

"User Loaded. Thank You Evie." F.R.I.D.A.Y said,

"Good Night F.R.I.D.A.Y," Pepper replied.

"Good Night Pepper Potts - Reminder; you have a meeting at 10am tomorrow on floor 45." F.R.I.D.A.Y retorted.

"Thank You." The woman replied to the machine, "On that note I'm heading to bed - Good Night Evie - It was nice meeting you, I'll see you around." She smiled placing a hand gently on the girl's shoulder, Evie froze up slightly before Pepper let go. "I'll see you in bed Tony." She kissed his cheek before leaving.

Tony smirked, "Good Night Pepper." He called out to her as she left.

"On that note... I'd like to sleep..." Evie said, playing with her sleeve.

"Right... of course." The male nodded, beginning to back out the door, "If you want a tour or anything get F.R.I.D.A.Y to call me and I'll give a personal tour... or... anything else. Also Wanda is here to help - along with everyone else in the tower. Also keep that lanyard card thing on you - Guards are a stiffer for those and you can't really climb over 50 flights of stairs to get up here." He pointed to the bit of plastic that was discarded on her bed. "Good Night Evie." He smiled at the girl.

Evie walked over to the door. "Night." She closed it on him before rushing over to the box and opening it.

 **Sorry this is longer than usual... Got carried away. Also I can't write accents so sorry about F.R.I.D.A.Y. #gottaloveAI** **  
** **Anyway thank you for reading as per usual! Please leave a review on how I can improve or whether you liked it or not, or just to say hi!  
Thanks Again - WISHINGFORAHOME**


	5. Part 5

"Miss Flasworth... It is 4am. I recommend you t-"

"Yes, yes I know F.R.I.D.A.Y. You recommend me to go to sleep. It's fine, I just need to finish this." Evie said, her hair pulled away from her face in a messy bun. "And don't tell anyone I was up this lat-well early." She sighed holding back a yawn, picking up a screw as she held it up for inspection.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark asked me to keep an eye on you - This includes telling him when you stay up till the early hou-"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." The teenager whined. "Please - I promise I'll sleep soon, just need to finish this part."

"That is what you said at least five hours ago." She nodded, finding and placing the screwdriver between her teeth before finding the other sheet of metal she needed.

"I know, I know but this time I mean it - This is the final part to this..." Evie mumbled, holding a screwdriver between her teeth as she bought the two pieces to cover the body of the wires. "Just the last part." She twisted the screw in place and places a few other screws in the back of the main bulk of it.

The girl sat back on her heels. "Told you I'd be done soon." She smirked. "What'dya think F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"I'm afraid I have no cameras in here and therefore cannot see what you refer to."

Evie sighed, "Oh it doesn't matter then F.R.I.D.A.Y... don't wake me tomorrow morning please." She said, laying her head back on the wall and snoozing off.

"Evie?" a voice called out her name, it was heavily accented like the voice from earlier yesterday. "Evie?" This time it was loud, and a small shake came with it.

A small groan came out of Evie's mouth "Nnnnhhh" She batted away whatever was moving her - she made contact with a body. Evie's eyes opened wide in shock. "Whaa-"

"I came to check you were okay..." A small voice came from the red coloured girl in front of her. "... You weren't at breakfast."

"Uh-" Evie's mind was foggy with sleep "Uh... What?... I... I wasn't hungry... Sorry... who are you?"

"Wanda... Maximoff... From the other room." Wanda watched her carefully.

Evie frowned watching the other just as carefully. _Fuck..._ Evie looked to the left to her pet project before back at the girl. "Want to show me to the Kitchen?" She said trying to be chirpy but came off as rigid.

Wanda noted her shifty behaviour, her mind stretched out a bit to the other before thinking better of it. "Sure... Do you want to change or-?"

Evie shook her head, standing up quickly. "Lead the way." She smiled awkwardly, swaying slightly as the blood rushed to her head.

"Okay." She nodded, looking concerned , she frowned slightly. Then took a look down at the heap of metal before leaving the room.

Evie shut the door tightly after her, placing a bit of paper by the handle - _I'll know if anyone goes in here._ She turned and smiled at Wanda who was stood at the door to her room waiting. "What food is in the... tower?"

Wanda smiled before talking about the different types of food and the fact there was a canteen if they ever ran out of food. While the other was talking she couldn't help but feel another presence in her mind... like there was someone... there. "Um- sorry... I went on..."

Evie smiled apologetically "Sorry still tired..." She sighed, "... I might just go back to bed?" She suggested.

"I'm afraid no can do Miss." A voice said loudly from behind them. Both girls turned around Wanda smiled sheepishly while Evie's jaw dropped to the floor. "Evie right?" The teenager nodded - dumbfound. "You have training to do."

She frowned. "Wha-"

"Compulsory when you hang around the avengers - just some basic self defence... for your safety." the male said. "I'm Steve by the way, we met in the elevator - me and Natasha will be taking your training."

Evie gulped, her pet project and the other presence forgotten - compulsory training was going to drain her... a lot.


	6. Part 6

"Come on - hit my left hand. Come on." Steve encouraged. "Just hit it."

Evie sighed, she pathetically hit the palm of his hand. "Can I take my break now?"

"No - come on. You've just started with me. Put your whole weight into it. Hit my left hand." He repeated his instructions.

The teenager rolled her eyes then threw all her weight into the punch but missed his hand. Instead she punched him rather solidly in the chest. "Oh my goddd that hurrtsss..." The teen wailed, holding onto her fist and curling up around it. "WHyyyyyy..."

Steve rather bemused at her. "Ow - you missed my palm."

"Yeah no duh!" She sarcastically replied from the floor.

A deep chuckle came from the door of the changing rooms. "You're aim is off Draga."

"Yeah I gathered. Don't call me whatever you just said, pet names are weird... specially from strangers." She mumbled from the floor.

"Well let me introduce myself. Piretro Maximoff." He smiled, mock bowing at the girl. "No longer strangers Draga... and you are?"

"in pain." She stood up. "Please can I take my break now?" She pleaded to her trainer. Steve nodded, stepping to the side. She slipped between the ropes on the sides and hopped down - catching her foot on the rope she began toppling forward. A silver streak run up to her - catching her fall. She frowned slightly.

"Don't go falling over me. I'm only human." He winked, placing her gently on the ground before walking off to the punch bags.

"You only wish!" She called out to his back, shaking her head slightly as she got up with a hand from Steve. "Thanks." She mumbled - meant for the both of them before she headed to the lifts back to her room.

"Yeah, you show me good loving. Make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life. Your sugar. Yes, please. Won't you come and put it down on me..." Evie sang as she washed herself, using the bottle of shampoo as a makeshift microphone as it blared over the radio in the bathroom as the song died down and switched to another she heard a loud clatter as something dropped into the sink. "I know self-defence! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Sure you do - your aims a little off though." A chuckle came from the other side of the frosted glass.

Evie gasped. "OH MY goddd. You! Again! Get out! This is a private bathroom! I locked..." She trailed off, she forgot to lock the door. "Ok maybe I didn't lock it but you sure as hell could head the shower going!" She shouted, switching the water off as a new song came on the radio.

The male chuckled again. "True... I could, I didn't mean to make a sound I-"

"Oh so you were planning on spying?"

"No-nononono! Nothing like that, I-I was grabbing something of the counter - for my sister and-"

"You were totally spying on me! You creep!"

"I was not! I was getting something for Wanda!"

"I'm sorry Evie - He was getting my phone." Another voice said.

"OH MY GOD Wanda!" She shouted. "Privacy please!" She hit the glass. "Out out out out! Both of you please." She hit the glass for emphasis.

"Sorry..." the female voice said -drifting off and out of the room.

"Uh- you too..."

"Yeah... I know." She could practically see him smirking through the glass.

"Out!" She shouted before a silver streak left the room locking the door behind him. "At least you have manners..." She mumbled to herself, quickly finishing her shower and wrapping herself in her towel. She leaned down over the basin and noticed a red phone sat on the side. "The idiot left it here..." She laughed slightly, picking it up and taking it with her on the way out.


	7. Part 7

"Think you forgot something." Evie said - walking into the rec. room. Placing the red phone on the table. She smirked at the twins.

Wanda got up and retrieved the phone. "Thanks." She smiled, "See you later guys." She called, walking out of the room as Evie walked further in.

Evie took a seat near Piretro "Where she off to then?" She asked the remaining twin.

He shrugged, "Something with Vision or other."

Evie frowned, wondering who Vision was - before she could get the questions out he already answered: "Vision's... some big tall guy, purple-ish red and blue guy." Her eyebrows shot up as he continued talking. "He's pretty chill - Jarvis was uploaded into him and he has some all powerful glowy stone in his head."

"Wh-w-what?" She sounded confused and mildly scared, she knew Jarvis wasn't exactly on the main frame anymore, but glowy stones and tall red and blue guys? She defiantly got more than some rich guys penthouse up here.

"Ok Speedster, that's enough. Don't go scaring the baby Stark." A stranger said from the corner of the room. Evie glared at him for calling her a baby. "No offence Evie." He looked up from his paper at the two. "Hi, I'm Clint by the way. Clint Barton." He smiled caringly. "Vision is a fancy android... basically." Natasha walked into the room and smiled, walking over - she leaned down and whispered something into Clint's ear. He nodded and got up, "Sorry children. The grown-up's have work to do."

He leaned down and whispered something in Piretro's ear. The younger male frowned, folded his arms but nodded. He agreed to do whatever but wasn't happy about it - Evie noted. Sighing she sunk further into her seat pulling her sleeves down on her jumper making herself smaller. "Bye kids." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Play nice." She chimed in - winking at the pair of you before following him out.

Evie sat in her place for a moment as the two sat in silence - Piretro was sat with his head back, looking like he was taking a nap. "So..." Evie begun, a silver wind whipped past her and Piretro was gone. "God fucking damn it dude." She whispered. "What are you... What are you all?"

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reads/views/favs etc etc. I really appreciate it! You get two chapters tonight due to my lack of updating. Hope you enjoy! And I really liked writing Evie in the past two chapters! YAY :) .Wishingforahome.**


	8. Part 8

Evie had spent the whole day alone - she'd wondered around the whole floor, watching movies, eating and even going downstairs to train a little (mostly punch bags and skipping). By the time she was sat back on the sofa again she was extremely bored and tired, she was hanging off the back of the sofa when she saw two people walk in. One was Wanda - you couldn't mistake her classic 'red' look. The other she didn't know - from a distance he just looked like a purple splodge.

"Hey Wanda!" She called out, Wanda's hand raised and waved slightly to her as she turned into her room and slammed the door, she looked tired and pissed off. The stranger kept walking towards the rec room where she was sat. Evie clambered over the sofa to get a better look at the stranger as it kept approaching her. She stood here lounged against the sofa waiting to meet this new stranger.

A silver streak went past her making her hair cover her face. "Dude." She sighed.

Piretro laughed from next to her. "Yes Draga?"

Evie turned to face him. She pushed his arm as she rearranged her hair. "Where have you been all day? You avoiding me?" she teased.

"Work." He answered curtly turning away from her slightly.

"Okayy then..." Evie moved off from the sofa and wandered over to the small kitchen attached to the room. She grabbed a bottle of peach flavoured water and turned around walking straight into a very solid body. She looked up from the bottle in her hand at a blue torso. "Uhhh..."

"You must be Evie." A familiar accented voice said from above her.

Evie craned her neck a little to look up at him. Her eyes budged a little as her mouth dropped open.

"She's Evie." Piretro said, appearing behind her, pulling her back a little so she weren't just gawping up at the other like a little child.

"I'm Vision - Nice to meet you Evie. Falsworth isn't it?" He asked her.

All she could was nod as a reply.

Vision smiled politely. "I am sorry if I have shocked you. Piretro." He nodded to the male then left.

Evie turned to face the remaining male her eyes wide. "T-th-that... was Vision?"

He nodded smirking at her.

"What?" She asked, hitting his arm.

"You didn't speak a word to him - you just nodded and stared." He laughed hitting her arm back.

"Can you blame me? H-he... just... Wow..." Was all she could muster.

Piretro laughed at her, shaking his head. He smirked and grabbed her bottle before running away, mussing up her hair again.

"Not again..." she mumbled, turning back around and getting another bottle.

 **Hey me again - thanks for the review. This is just the first time meeting Vision, there will be another Vision chapter next (9). So YAY stuff to look forward to. Again thank you for reading :) - Wishingforahome**


	9. Part 9

Evie was laying under her desk in the "hidden" room when she heard the knock. She sighed and carried on with the fittings under the desk. The knock came again. She slid from under the desk carefully and shuffled on the floor towards the door - she reached up and opened the door. "Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at the person at the door. "Oh hey Tony."

"Hey-" Tony looked down. "Um... Hi Evie. I've heard you've settled in nicely?" He asked, hovering awkwardly at the door - his hands behind his back.

The girl shuffled backwards to open the door more so he could walk in. He took the offer and walked straight to the desk in the main part of the room. "Uh- yeah I suppose?" She shrugged.

"Steve's started training you?" She pulled a face. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed a little, "It's good for you - specially as a young girl in New York." He smiled at her.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Doesn't make it less annoying."

Tony nodded. "True - Steve's a bit of a stifler for the rules. But Natasha's fun - Feisty."

She cringed. "Euhg - that sounds weird coming from your mouth..." She laughed uneasily.

Tony flashed a smile at her. "Haha noted - it's a little weird... this..." He gestured to both of them.

Evie nodded "Very weird... I didn't want to be here." She sighed.

"I can tell." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about your Mother..."

The teen shook her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it." she sighed, lifting her knees to under her chin.

"I understand... most people here would." He smiled sadly and looked to the ground.

"Mr Stark. Miss Potts is looking for you." F.R.I.D.A.Y called over the system.

Tony sighed, "Sorry Evie... I can come back lat-"

"Nah it's fine. You can go." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll see you whenever I see you next." She stood up from the ground, opening the door wider.

"I'm sorry." He said, a sad smile on his face as he left the room.

Evie closed the door and curled up on her bed. She snuggled closer to her pillows, falling into a dreamless sleep. Not long after she fell asleep there was another knock on the door. She didn't move or make a noise, there was another knock. She groaned slightly, the door opened.

"Evie?" the voice asked. She groaned in reply. "It's Vision." Evie moved her head slightly. "I was just checking in on Wanda. And Mr Stark told me to keep an eye out for you." He stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Close the door pleaseee..." Evie whined.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes humans are sensitive to light - specially when in a sleeping state."

Evie laughed a little. "Sleeping state? That sounds so mechanical." She sighed, sitting up and facing the android. "I'm sorry about earlier... you... you were a lot to take in. To be honest you all are." She flopped back onto the bed.

"Yes. I suppose we are. I mean a super solider, two inhumans, an android and a billionaire father... the list goes on though. It's a lot to take in for a young human like yourself." Vision was still standing near the door after closing it.

"Take a seat Vision, you look too awkward stood up."

"I merely copy awkward. A habit picked up of Wanda." He replied walking to the other side of the room to the only seat.

"So... was there a reason you wanted to be here?" She asked, looking at him upside-down once again.

"Just checking up on you and Wanda."

She nodded, "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is - you certainly make it more interesting. You are a weird human."

"Says the android who lives with this lot" She yawned again.

"You're tired?" He paused and stood up. He pushed the girl to the top of the bed and lay a blanket on top of her.

"I'm fine." She yawned again, trying to sit up.

Vision pushed her back down, lightly, "Sleep - Teenagers need a lot of sleep. Or so the internet and Tony's parenting books say."

"Parenting books?" She stayed laying down, yawning again.

"Don't worry about it Evie. Sleep well." He said, tucking her in properly.

"I don't know why yo..u're doing... th-thi-is... I'm no-not tired... at all..." She slowed down as she got to the end, curling up and her eyes closing.

Vision smiled down at the teenager. "Good Night." He said as he closed the door and left the room.

 **The second installment for tonight - hope you guys enjoy. It will be** **extremely** **fluffy and cute while I set up for the whole thing. Once it's set up prepare for feels :D**

 **Again thanks for reading :) Leave a review if you can! Thanks - Wishingforahome xx**


	10. Part 10

**Just thought people would like to know what I think Evie looks like? Sort of like this. Also again thank you for reading - leaving reviews is super helpful and honestly makes my day! :) Thanks - Wishingforahome.**

 **(EVIE'S FACE: Lucy Gryffiths** **  
** **1) .  
2) /images/hamiltonhodell/600x600FFFFFFf/_ )**

For a few days everything was similar - a routine was established. Nothing really spectacular happened. S.U.N.N.Y did have to be put on the backburner for now as Evie was finding it increasingly difficult to find parts for it inauspiciously.

Evie was stood in the kitchen staring at the toaster. I could just nab it? She put her toast into the machine. Someone would buy a new one? Would anyone notice? She sighed - she couldn't just take it, someone would notice. Specially since Steve loves his toast.

A hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder making Evie jump and hit them in the neck. "AH!" A grunt came from the man she hit. "Oh... I am so sorry Steve!"

"It's okay Evie. At least your aim is getting better... I'm sorry... I did call your name, you were just... day dreaming?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, just daydreaming." She nodded."Well your training is helping me." She grabbed her toast from the toaster and bit into it. "We training today?"

Steve shook his head. "Some of us are heading out for a while - Sam will be in and out as much as he can and Piretro will be here should you need anything."

"Oh... okay. Is Tony going?" She asked, frowning slightly - a little sad at the thought of basically everyone leaving, and being left alone with the weirdest guy.

"Yeah - me, Natasha, Tony and Wanda are going on a mission. Clint is off home for holidays leave and Vision has something he wanted to do. It leaves you with Piretro and Sam - that okay? I can get Clint to stay till we get back? Keep the peace?"

Evie shook her head, "No no don't worry about me... I'll be fine."

Steve nodded. "Of course you still have full access to this floor and the gym - but you won't be able to get onto the floor above."

She nodded, "Cool. I suppose you'd want to keep training with the punch bags?"

"Yes and Piretro and Same have volunteered to help when needed." He replied. "We leave in an hour - I expect people will be saying good bye sooner or later."

She nodded - "I'll be in my room." She grabbed a piece of paper of the side of the worktop and left the kitchen - heading down to her room.

"Evie?" a voice from the other side of the door called out.

"Yuhhuh?" She replied, furiously writing notes in her pad.

The door opened and Natasha walked in. "Hey - we're just getting read, final checks and all before we leave."

Evie put her pen down and looked up at the red head. "Nice - going anywhere warm?" She smirked.

"Maybe - it's best you don't know any details... risks and all." Natasha smiled at the teen. "Anyway - I'll see you when we get back. 'Kay?"

"M'Kay then. See you when you get back." She nodded at the spy as she turned and left.

A few moments later another knock on the door and a head peeped through the bathroom. "Hey Evie." A heavily accented Wanda smiled, walking into the room and hugging Evie lightly. "I'm sorry we're leaving soon - I'll make this brief."

"Cool? What's up?" Evie asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Nothing - just... I'll miss you." She smiled. "We'll be back as soon as." She turned and begun leaving. "See you."

Evie nodded, waving buy to the other.

A loud knock on her door made Evie get up - The team should be leaving by now.

"Hi?" Tony said sheepishly stood at her door.

"Hi? - Thought you would've left by now? - You know... it's been an hour, don't want to be late?"

"I've got my suit - it's fine. I just wanted to say goodbye properly." Evie raised an eyebrow at him. "I... well me and Pepper got you this." He showed a small white and blue bag to her.

"Um... What is it?" She asked, staring at the bag.

"Just open it - It won't bite." He held the bag out further to her.

She took the bag and sheepishly opened it. Inside was a small toy monkey. "You... you cleaned my toy monkey?" She frowned slightly, taking out of the bad.

"Uh - She found it among your stuff... and it was slightly mucky. So she sent it to the dry cleaners - she also got it... like re-stuffed and sewn up."

Evie smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "T-thank you..." she breathed.

Tony smiled, "It's our pleasure."

"Mr. Stark - I'm afraid if you don't leave now you won't catch up with the plane." F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted.

"Sorry kiddo - got to go. I'll see you when we get back. Okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks... and bye." She smiled, watching him walk to the end of the corridor before closing the door and sinking down to the ground with the toy clutched to her chest. _I miss you Mum..._ She thought, sobbing lightly into the monkey.


	11. Part 11

_Two days after._

"Hey." Piretro called out.

"Hey - you training today?" Evie replied from the kitchen.

"I can if you want?" He shrugged, smirking.

Evie too shrugged. "I don't mind - Sam was gunna train me later on."

He speeded over to her. "So you don't really need me there? - You just want to make a fool of yourself in front of me... again?" He laughed, leaning on the counter top.

Evie pushed his away and opened the drawer getting a spoon out. "Hey! I've improved since that first day thank you very much."

"All thanks to my training of course." He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "No thanks to your training." She smirked, opening the yoghurt. "You've just teased me from the sidelines while I've trained." She paused for a second. "You should be a 'soccer mom' - would suit you nicely." She raised an eyebrow back at him.

"What's a soccer mom?" He asked, frowning - confused as whether or not he should be insulted or not.

Evie groaned and begun leaving the room. "Google it."

He ran in front of her. "Hold up."

"What?" She asked, stopping short of walking into him.

"So you know how Stark's got this party thing when they get back?" He asked, putting a hand behind his head and smiling a little too goofily.

"I am aware of the occasion. Why?"

"Just wondering if you're going?" He shrugged, laughing - swaying forwards and backwards slightly.

"Uhm - it's mandatory that the _'honorary gust'_ turns up?"

"Oh... right yeah." He nodded, smiling. "Right. I'll see you in training." He said, speeding off to wherever.

Evie shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly before jumping onto the sofa and snuggling down with the remote. "What's on TV today..." She muttered to herself.

"Nothing little mite. We've got training." A voice called from behind her.

The girl groaned. "No. Not till later - I just sat down Sam!"

"Fine." He said, leaving the room. A few moments later he returned with a large bowl of popcorn, "So what we watching?" He said launching himself onto the sofa next to Evie.

The girl broke into a grin. "I was thinking either a chees-"

"No. No we've got to watch something decent." Piretro join in, grabbing the remote and taking a seat on her other side. "Like Mission Impossible!"

"No!" Evie practically shouted, snatching the remote back. "As I was saying." She glared at the silver haired male. "I was thinking of a che-"

"Rom-Com? No way." He finished shaking his head.

"NO!" She hit his arm with a pillow. "I wanted to watch a cheesy h-"

"Look why don't we just let good ol' falcon here choose the film." Sam interrupted taking the controller.

Both teens on the sofa turned and glared at him. "No!" They chorused, climbing over one another to get the remote.

Sam stood up and both of them tumbled into a heap on the floor. He stood there laughing as he selected his show on Netflix and sat down on a separate sofa triumphant. "Boom - we're watching Indiana Jones."

The teens looked up from the floor. "Whyyy!" Evie wailed squirming to untangle herself from the male.

"What is Indiana Jones?" He asked, getting more tangled up with her. "Stop moving! You're making it worse." Evie stopped moving and scowled at him. He laughed, "Thank you Draga."

"Stop calling me that!" She struggled again - flipping them both over. "What does it mean?" She asked him, he shrugged smirking, hiding what he knew. "What does it mean Sam?"

"Hush - let the poor boy go so he can enjoy a good American movie." He said, waving his hands at the two not taking his eyes from the screen.

Evie sighed, pulling her hand out from under him and falling backwards into the table with a thud. Piretro dived forward. "Are you okay?" He asked, sitting her up and putting a hand to the back of her head.

She batted his hands away. "Off!" She said, frowning then sitting back on the sofa.

He sat next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry?"

She shook her head. "It's fine." She said, smiling at him before turning her attention to the movie.

Piretro smiled, watching her for a second longer then doing the same.

Long after the movie had finished the three of them where curled up in the living room - Sam sat with his head on the chair and the rest of him on the floor, Evie on one side of the sofa her legs stretching over to the silver haired male who's arms dangled over the sofa and legs laid on Evie's stomach.

He was the first up - Piretro woke up with a jolt, head bolting upright. Once he gained his bearings he carefully moved as not to wake the younger Stark up. As soon as he stood up Evie groaned turning on the sofa and falling off it waking Sam up.

"What!" Sam bolted up right, looking around the room like a guard dog.

Evie groaned from the floor, curling up into a foetal position. "Sleep." She mumbled.

Piretro laughed. "Time to get up." He bent down next to her. "You got training to do." He smirked, chuckling.

"Nooo" She waved her arms about trying to hit him. "No training."

"Training?" Sam looked down at the two. "Shite... training." He picked up the discarded bowl that was used for popcorn and began leaving the room. "Be down there in 10. Both of you." He said, dropping the bowl in the sink and fast pacing it to the lift.

Evie was still curled up on the floor, "Don't make me." She whispered, curling tighter into a ball.

"Come on - it'll be fun. You get to hit me... if you could even." He laughed even more, sitting down next to her.

"I totally could."

"Could not."

"Could."

"Prove it."

"Na... too comfy." She sighed, burying her head into the rug below her.

He frowned, thinking for a moment before reaching out for her sides and tickling her. She immediately squirmed as soon as his hands made contact. "AHh you're ticklish." He chucked as she unravelled, moving from her side to her back.

"Stop!" She said between laughter. "Please!"

"Make me." He laughed smirking down at her.

"I can't!" She laughed, trying to bat him away or kick him.

As he carried on tickling her he moved to sit on her to stop her from kicking him, her legs stopped moving under the weight of him. "Come on. I'm awake now!" She called out between laughing and gasping for air.

He smirked, "True... but you still haven't made me stop."

"Nooo off!" She was gasping more than laughing now, "Please..."

He stopped, resting his hands either side of her face he bent down. "I win?" He winked at her.

"Obviously - but that was unfair!" She said once she regained her breath. "I don't use your weaknesses against you!"

"That's because I have none." He smiled, getting up off of her and giving her a hand.

She rejected his hand - stumbling up using the sofa. "I'll find it out... one day." She jabbed at him lightly. "Mark these works Blondie." She said, skipping out of the room. "Mark my words!" She laughed.

"I have silver hair!" He called out after her. "SILVERY WILL DO AS A NICKNAME!" He smirked, watching her leave.

 **Hey me again - we've reached 20 Fav's and 28 Follows! I'm really shocked and surprised but YAY! I'm loving the reviews and as always encourage them! Thank You for reading - and enjoy the fluff while it lasts ;) (ALSO this is my biggest chapter yet - hope you enjoyed) 3**


	12. Part 12

**Warning of fighting and kidnaping.**

As Piretro walked in late he saw Evie stood by the punch bag - her back to him. He stopped for a second starring at her before Sam called out. "Right now you're both here!"

Evie turned around raising an eyebrow at him smirking before walking over to the central ring. Piretro waited a moment then speeded over. "See something you like." She whispered to him as Sam droned on about techniques and form.

"My reflection in that mirror over there." He winked at her.

"DO you two mind?" Sam stopped his lecture for a second. "I AM trying to teach you guys... I mean I didn't eve-..." He went on again, this time about how Steve had roped him into training the two for better combat.

Though only Evie needed it Steve said that someone should train with her, so she didn't feel alone - Natasha said Wanda but as she was going on the mission. So the only other person around her age was left to train with her.

"-Now as I was saying, you guys need to cover your face. Can't ruin those lovely faces now." He joked, laughing. "Good form Evie, loosen your fists though - hasn't Cap told you you'll hurt yourself more if you hold on too tight?" He shrugged, loosening her hand a little. "Wider stance dude." He said, pointing to the others feet. "Right now... circle each other."

She went left as he went right, they both were holding in laughter as they circled one another.

\- "Don't drop those arms Evie!" Sam called out. "Fight!" He smirked, stepping to the very side of the ring. "Try not to kill each other." He said as Piretro swung for Evie's face.

She screamed and ducked, sticking her leg out and tripping him up. He easily recovered his balance before he hit the ground and he bounced back up facing her. "That's got to be unfair - screaming. That's a distraction?" He said, turning to face Sam. "Right?"

"I'm afraid you're distracting yourself there pal." He said, nodding back to Evie who landed a punch on his face as he turned back around. The silver haired guy looked like he was about to start speed running before Sam called out again. "No powers. Fair fight here."

Evie smirked, pushing out her fist to punch again. Instead of hitting his face like planned he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He held her for a second as she struggled to get out of his grip, she then kicked back and as his grip loosened with the pain she pushed herself out from his grasp and kneed his face. They both returned facing each other - the male looked shocked and the female proud.

Same winced from the sidelines. "Alright kids - you can stop now."

Piretro shook his head, smirking at her. "No. We keep going till either one of us calls out for it or one of us wins. Okay?" He said, his competitive side getting the better of him "Unless you can't handle that?" He patronised her, facing Sam.

She glared at him, "I can handle it." She said coldly, taking the challenge - not wanting to step down. She turned to also face Sam.

"You know what - whatever. You kids are crazy." He mumbled, holding his hands up in surrender. "But I will step in if see fit. Okay?" Both nodded. "No biting or clawing at each other. No underhand blows again Evie." She nodded. "Right... return to your positions." Both held their fists up in front of their faces loosely. He sighed, shaking his head a little. "Right then... Fight."

Neither moved for a minute - both staring at each other, evaluating each other. She stepped forward as he stepped back. She smirked at him, stepping back to her original spot whereas he stood where he was. She stepped right and he did the same, the circled each other for another moment before he darted forward aiming to punch her face, he missed as she side stepped and pulled on his arm. With his momentum he was bought forward - stumbling a little as Evie moved to the other side of the ring, hitting his butt as she went. He stood upright and glared at her whilst smirking. "That was just rude."

She shrugged, "So is staring." She smirked at him.

He laughed. "Whatever."

She darted forward this time, sticking her leg out and getting it between his. She hooked her leg around his knee and pulled inwards - he fell forward landing on her, she immediately rolled onto. "Give up?" She questioned, grabbing his arms and holding them away from him.

"Nope." He shook his head, he lifted his hips up and flipped them over. Evie grunted rolling her eyes. "You give up?" He asked, smiling down at her. He help her in a similar position as she did him.

She smirked up at him. "You wish." She wrapped a leg around his waist and flipped them around again. She leant an arm on his neck lightly. "Do you give up?" She laughed a little before a loud bang was heard behind her.

Piretro quick speeded from under her to in front of her to catch a bullet just before it hit her in the back. She fell onto her front then quickly switched to her back, sitting up slightly watching the three men stood in the doorway. The silver haired male stood just in front of her and Sam just in front of him as they approached the ring. "We don't want to hurt you two." One said to the males in their overly deep voices. "We have no need for you." Another said, cocking his shotgun pointing at Sam. "Just move out of the way or get killed." The last said, holding out a small gun. "We just want her." said the first guy - pointing an electric baton at Evie who was still sat on the ground.

"Well you're not getting her." The silver haired male said, almost growling and stepping forward. Sam put a hand out holding him back.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, "I'm not just going to hand her over to a bunch of thugs who just tried to kill her."

"We were just testing his powers." The small gun guy said, waving the gun slightly in gesture to him.

"Still doesn't answer who you are." Sam repeated. "Who are you?"

The baton guy shrugged. "People who are pointing weapons at you and who want her."

"W-why?" Evie piped up from behind the males.

"You're another piece on the chessboard." The shotgun guy said. "Another Stark. Meaning you inherit all this." He gestured around him. "Meaning you are worth quite a lot."

A low growl came from Piretro, Sam rested a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You can't have her." He said, level voiced - glaring at the men.

"You think you can stop us Falcon?" He asked, "You have no weapons."

"No wing." Another tuned in.

"You're useless." The last said - smirking.

"But I'm not." Piretro stepped out from behind Sam, his hands balled into fists at his side. "You think you can stop me?"

"We've seen you in action before pretty boy. We know how to take you out. You're no better than Sam Wilson there behind you." The baton pointed dangerously close to the silver haired individual, they all could hear the electricity crackle off it. He stepped back - closer to Evie.

"Just give us the girl and we'll leave you alone." He lowered the shotgun a fraction of an inch before raising it back up, smirking.

"No one has to get hurt." The one with the small gun stepped forward, aiming at Sam's chest. "But go on. Make it fun for us. Make it worth all this effort."

Evie stood up slowly, leaning on Piretro a little as she did - he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist.

"Aw look. Young love... but you know she's just going to hand herself over." One muttered to another. "But that's no fun." He said a little louder.

"All in good time." The baton guy said, smirking - almost daring one of them to step forward and fight.

"Put your weapons down and I will come with you." Evie almost whispered, the arm around her tightened.

"Why would we do that Stark? - So you can beat us up?" The shotgun guy said, waving in wildly as he spoke. "We're not that dumb."

"Stop waving your gun around you buffoon!" The guy with the smaller gun said as the baton guy hit him over the head.

"Clearly are." Sam muttered to himself.

"You what?" The shotgun guy stepped forward, his gun held to Sam's chest. "I dare you to say it again. Go on. Or are you too wimp?"

Evie looked between the men - the manic look in their eyes then back at Sam and Piretro. "Agree to put your weapons down and I will come with you. Leave them alone."

"That makes no sense to us?" The shotgun guy said, shoving the gun harder into Sam's chest.

"You get me. The one you came for. How does that not make sense." Evie frowned, "Just please... leave them alone." She stepped out from Pireto's arm and put a hand on the shot gun, her other hand was balled into a fist at her side, shaking slightly.

The one with the baton switched his weapon off and threw it across the floor. "Fine. We agree - as long as you agree not to fight back or trick us."

She nodded, the shotgun was lowered from Sam's chest and he sighed in relief, he then turned to Evie with a sad and shocked look. She stumbled as one of them grabbed her arms and pulled. Piretro was shaking - he wanted to dart out and knock them all out to stop them. Evie shook her head lightly at him, then nodded up at the cameras and mouthed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y." before being dragged out of the room and into the elevator.

 **Hey - Hope you liked this chapter. Thought it was some time for angst and all. The next few chapters will be getting Evie back and some more fighting.**

 **To -** daydreamer987 **Your request for more father daughter stuff will be fulfilled soon, keep reading ;)**

 **To -** Sabina Mohammad **thank you for the review!**

 **I'm aiming for two more fav's and follows for the next chapter 3 so spread the news and share it with friends. Thanks for reading and hope you stick around for more! - Wishingforahome**


	13. Part 13

Evie was stood in the lift with them - her arms held behind her by one of the men almost painfully. "He's not going to be happy we left those two alive... we had instructions to kill everyone." the one to the right said.

"Look she wouldn't've come if we did kill lover boy and Falcon." The male behind replied.

"Probably true - but we could have knocked her out. She wouldn't've had an option then?" the other replied. "It would've been more fun if we actually killed people who mattered." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Evie felt sick stood there - she just hoped that they both got her message before being dragged away. F.R.I.D.A.Y's mainframe didn't only link the whole building's electrics but also was linked to the team's suits out in the field. She only hoped that they could get back in time to help.

They were stood in silence till the elevator shook to a halt. "What's going on?" One guy turned to another.

"How am I supposed to know?" He shrugged, the jabbed his finger at Evie. "This your fault?" He accused.

"No. Why would it be. I'm stuck in there just like you fools." She mumbled, receiving a swift jab to the side making her knees collapse under her. In her mind she hoped it was Sam and Piretro who had cut the electrics via F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Remember who's holding who captive here girly." The one behind her growled, gripping onto her arms painfully tight behind her.

Evie whimpered a little at the pain and shut up otherwise. "Good." the one on the left said. "Now what do you we do?"

"You check" He nodded to the one on the left. "Lift the hatch up and see where we are." The one on the right helped the other lift the hatch and get through to the top.

"We're near a door." He shouted down. "We could all climb out and take the stairs?"

"No! That's what they'd have planned for." The guy to her right shouted.

"Well then how do you suggest we get out?" He shouted back at him.

The guy holding her called up. "Open the doors, try and get power back to the elevator so we can get to the ground floor. We'll see you at the meeting point at the agreed time. If you're not there we leave without you."

"Fine." The other shouted, slamming the hatch shut. The three left stood in silence anticipating if the lift would move or if someone would drop down into the elevator. Friend or Foe.

After some time of awkward silence the lift jolted back into life causing Evie to stumble into her captives who threw her to the ground. "Can we just knock her out already?" Said the one who was on her right. "I mean she's just an inconvenience awake."

"Just wait. I want her to see the destruction she's caused by being a high enough target for our boss." He said, smiling grossly at her. "Just wait."

Evie shuffled to the side of the elevator and bought her knees up to her chin. She sat on the side like this till one kicked her. "Up." He commanded, grabbing her arm and ripping her from the floor. She dangled helplessly as he gripped onto her - they were almost at the bottom floor. "Enjoy the view girly." He chortled when the doors open she was throw out into the lobby where someone lay in a pool of their blood just outside the elevator door.

Evie gasped, trying to crawl away from it but the man just grabbed her by the collar instead and dragged her through the lobby. The receptionist was shot, her head on the table blood splattered over the computer screen and her phone. Security guards lay dead in different spots around the area - one man's phone was buzzing as if it was ringing. Another was still holding his gun. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because they tried to stop us. And we were told do get you and leave no witnesses." He pushed her forward till they reached the door, it was night out and there was basically no one in the courtyard outside the building except a large-ish white van parked opposite the glass doors.

"Go get the van - bring it right up... don't want anyone else in the buildings to know." The other nodded and left the building. "We're going to ransom your pretty little head." He whispered, stroking her head. "Our boss has big plans to make big bucks from you gorgeous." He chortled even more - spitting and splattering like a pig. "Anyway. You can't know where we're going."

He grinned, lifting his fist up and bringing it down on to her head knocking her out cold. He picked up her body and threw it into the back of the van before it speeded off to the hideout.

 **Thank you for all the reads/follows/fav's etc. Keep leaving Reviews and comments on here :) Hope you enjoy and sorry it's gunna be angsty for a bit.**


	14. Part 14

When Evie lifted her head she groaned, it felt heavy and hurt a little on her left side she tried reaching up to touch it but her hands were tied down to a chair. She opened her eyes fully looking around her. She was tied to a small wooden chair in an abandoned warehouse. She tried yanking at her restraints but they didn't budge, she tried again and again till someone opened the door to the place. She squinted at the brightness of the outside light and watched as a silhouette of a man approached her.

"Evie... Evie... Evie..." The strange voice said, she vaguely recognised it but didn't know where from. "I wouldn't struggle to hard. Those ties _are_ pretty tight." He tutted at her. "Wouldn't want to damage you any more than we need to." He smirked stopping in front of her and bending down to her height. "Remember me?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her. "Don't suppose you would - you were only a toddler. It was back in London." He shrugged, "No matter now."

"Hey boss! I've got the camera ready." One of the men from the tower called out from the side. "Marc isn't back yet - last we heard of him was in the tower."

"Presumed dead then." The man said, like he was washing his hands off the male called Marc. "He's a liability. We film the thing and we get ready to move to base." He stared down at Evie then grabbed the back of her chair and dragged in along the ground to the side of the room where the other was. She glued herself to the chair, shaking as he dragged it along - she was both cold and scared of what they wanted to do to her. She'd seen enough videos of people capturing others and ransoming them... she knew what happened when it wasn't paid.

He dropped down in front of her and smiled grossly at her. "I just need you to say some lines for me. You can do that can't you?" He lay a hand on hers. "I mean we wouldn't want this to get... nasty would we?" He patted her hand then moved off to the camera, watching the other struggle for a bit before stepping in. "You got it Oli?" He asked, shoving the guy away and setting it up himself. "Go get her cue cards - she needs to know what to say." He waved the Oli off.

As Oli retreated the man stepped forward. "You're going to make me a lot of money girly. Your father would pay through the roof to want you back. Specially since he just found you and all." He leaned forward. "Smile for the camera." He said, walking out of shot to behind the camera as Oli walked back with large cards that read what she had to say.

Card #1: "My name is Evie Flasworth-Stark. My father is Tony Stark. This message goes to him and his so called team of avengers."

Card #2: "My captors are reasonable. They only want $45Million."

"Wait how much?!" Evie stopped reading from the cards, the "boss" nodded to Oli who stepped forward and hit her across the face.

"Just stick to your lines." He said through gritted teeth.

Card #2 CONT: "For me to remain intact they would like half of that payment now and half when they..."

"Oh god." Evie gasped, she shook her head slightly.

"Evie." He repeated, his teeth grinding against one another

Card #2 Cont: "When they decide not to kill me." She whispered, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

The male that wasn't Oli stepped forward, and went to stand behind Evie. "You see Stark, I hope it doesn't come to that. Evie's a smart kid, bright future and all. Just pay what I asked for and she'll remain safe and sound."

Oli pressed the stop button on the recording device and closed it up. "I'll just get to uploading that." He muttered leaving the room.

"When you're done we'll leave. Can't have _them_ tracking us now can we?" He smiled down at Evie. "I'm afraid you'll have to go back to sleep - but unlike my men I have some delicacy to it." He said, bringing a hanky forward. She frowned confused to what it is. When bought to her nose her eyes widened - she knew. She tried struggling but it was too late - she fell back asleep. "Night Night little Stark. You're going to make me a very rich man."

 **-Me here - Thanks for reading. It's getting a little dark and the next one isn't much better... it'll be happy soon believe me. Happiness will come to those who yadayadayada ya know. ;) Thanks - Wishingforahome**


	15. Part 15

They'd moved Evie multiple times since the first video went out. Every time a new video would be sent off she'd be knocked out and moved. In every video she looked more and more worn out, beaten up and torn apart - there were cuts on her arms and legs, bruises everywhere and her lip was cut in a few places.

Each time they filmed they made her read out different cards - threatening her safety, wanting money and how they'd never find her unless they gave him the money - a few times they'd hit her, kick her... or cut her. Yet they still kept her alive. Evie had no idea how many days, maybe even weeks had passed, she just knew she hurt all over, that she wanted it to stop...

Eventually they locked her up in a dark warehouse - gave her food once a day and water twice. No loo breaks here, just a bucket in the corner. Her arms were tied back but her feet were free unless she kicked up a fuss which she only did when they moved her because it meant more pain... more videos. She was laid on her back on the bit of cloth laid on the floor at the edge of the room as a make shift bed looking up at the blackened glass ceiling. It always looked dark here, never light enough for her to see where she was or to move around the room without tripping up over something or other.

The door to her left creaked open. She sat up, curling into a ball in the corner of the room. "We've gotten a note from your charming father." He said, stepping closer to her. Grabbing her arm and ripping her from the floor. "Don't think he quite got the message." He grinned moving incredibly close to her face.

She kneed him in the stomach and was abruptly dropped to the ground, she landed awkwardly on her wrist as he loomed over her. "You little bitch." He spat, stomping on her ankle making her cry out in pain. She curled up tighter, gripping onto her ankle. "We'll be back. And it won't end nice for you." He growled as he stormed out, slamming the door making the room shake.

She scrambled to the corner again, letting out a wail of pain. She tried standing on her ankle but the shooting pains made her collapse back down. She laid her head on her knees. This put a spanner in her useless plan. She wanted to escape, she needed to. She had been her long enough that she knew the schedule for the guards outside her little room. She knew that when the light beneath the door came on there'd be a guard at her door. He'd open it and put down a plastic cup of water watch her drink it all then leave with the cup - that had already happened today. The next was once the light was switched back off someone would come in with food and more water, giving her a plate, knife and fork and cup - all plastic but all useable as weapons. She'd sneak the cutlery off the plate when they came back to take it she'd launch at them and make her escape somehow then with her bad ankle and tied up hands... She didn't have much planned after that and she didn't have a solid plan anyway... She just assumed she'd run and hope for the best.

There was stamping of feet as a guy came to give her food. He opened her door and placed it down, a slice of bread, potatoes and carrots. Not the most balanced meal but it was enough to make sure she didn't starve. He placed a cup down next to the plate and pushed them both further into the room. He then backed out again and closed the door. She thought to herself _I can't stay here... not like this._ She dived forward grabbing the food and eating as fast as she could while drinking the water. She discarded the cup once finished and grabbed the knife and fork, putting the fork into her sleeve and the knife in a pocket. She then sat down where she was before and waited till he came back. _I'll get out. Today. Either alive... or otherwise._

 **Hey I know it's Christmas - I'm a little behind because of work and college. There's one more chapter then it'll be christmas for the fic... which is annoying... But I'm going to post a little cute one shot for Evie and Peirto. Soooo stay tuned 3 - Wishingforahome**


	16. Part 16

He came back - opening the door wide revealing an empty corridor she sighed. The man looked at her, frowning. She looked down waiting. He came closer - bending over and begun picking up the plate, she dove forward and bought the fork down on his neck - she heard a gurgle and he collapsed to the floor.

She backed away looking down as he shook for a second as he blood pooled out of him - after a few seconds he stopped moving and she slid forward slowly, Evie felt nauseous but she had to keep going... She rummaged around in his pockets and found an ID card and kept rummaging to see if she could find anything else. She picked up a packet of matches and a gun - she took the gun putting it in the band on her jeans not wanting to use it or see it. She slowly stood up, laying a hand on the wall before carrying on. She poked her head out of the door - the coast was clear.

She headed towards the door at the end of the corridor, she paused briefly by a door, pressing her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. She couldn't so she stepped out and scurried to the door as fast as could move, limping as she went. She leant against the door and shook the handle. The door didn't budge. She looked down - there was a key card reader, she quickly grabbed the card from her pocket and shoved it into the opening. The door beeped twice and she could hear the door release. She sighed, bringing the handle down and leaning on the door just as someone else did on the other side.

She pushed the other pulled much harder and flung the door open causing the teenager to topple forward into them. Evie squealed as she fell onto the floor - immediately curling up against the wall. "Evie?" A familiar voice said her name. She curled up tighter against the wall - she was scared. "Guys I've found her - convene back on the plane - I'll get her there." Natasha bent down, "Evie." She kept her distance yet remained the same height as her - Evie didn't respond. "Evie... It's Natasha."

The younger female peaked out from between her arms. "Evie - We've got to get going... we need to get you home."

She shook her head. "Home's in Brooklyn." She whispered.

"I understand." Natasha moved forward. "We need to get you to Stark Tower... we'll keep you safe there."

"You didn't before." She curled up tighter, speaking quieter.

Natasha said nothing for a while. "We've got to go - you're safer with us than here."

"I just want to go back to my old life..."

"It would be easier..." She sighed, looking at the ground. A voice came through her intercom. _What's the holdup Nat?_ "Just give me a min Fossil." She mumbled into her mic. "Eve - you're safer with us than with them... please, don't make me force you. Our time's running out. We've got to go." She spoke fast, checking over her shoulder. "Come on Evie."

As she finished the sentence men came around the corner. "Shit. Steve. Need back up if I'm getting Evie anywhere..." _I've sent Quicksilver. He'll get her - you deal with the men._

As soon as Steve finished his sentence Piretro appeared. "I've got her. Deal with them." He said, bending down in front of the girl as Natasha ran off shooting at the approaching men.

Evie looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water. "Hey... Hey it's okay." He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm going to get you out of here okay? Close your eyes... It may help." He whispered to her, picking her up and cradling her to his chest before speeding away to the plane.

Moments later Natasha backed onto the plane. "Mind taking off Clint?" She asked, turning back for a split second before shooting at the males chasing her once more. "Now!" She said, getting hit by a bullet whipping past her as Cap closed the hanger.

"Sorry." He said, walking to her and putting an arm where the bullet whipped past. "It'll heal up fine."

"I know - it'll leave an interesting scar at least." She smirked, taking a seat next to Evie and Piretro.

"She okay?" Natasha asked Piretro who shrugged, his arms still wrapped around her protectively.

"She doesn't seem to have any deep cuts or wound... nothing permanent." He said, looking her over to make sure. "We'll find out soon enough anyway." Evie curled up tightly against him as the plane hit turbulence.

"Sorry guys - gunna be bumpy for a bit..." Clint called from the front.

"I'll go help." Natasha winked before walking off - Cap replacing her and strapping up.

"Might wanna hold on tight guys." He said, smiling at the two - a hand resting lightly on Evie's back. "Sleep Evie - till we get there."

She nodded curling up tighter into the silver haired male - not wanting to let go, her head in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on top of hers for the rest of the journey.

 **Hey there! Thanks for reading again and for all the reviews and support! Keep it up - it keeps me writing :)  
ATM I am two chapters ahead so be prepared for a chapter next week and one maybe one/two weeks after that.  
I have a few more one shots written which I'll post so follow me to get updates on those. - Wishingforahome **


	17. Part 17

When the plane landed Piretro didn't want to move - he sat there in silence till Evie woke up. She darted off his lap landing on the ground. "Hey- Hey it's okay." He bent down, "Just me... You're okay." He nodded at her, standing back up and holding a hand out for her.

She looked up at him, frowning at him - it was he who she was trying to save... save from whatever was going to happen to him if he didn't cooperate. Would she have been kidnapped if she let him deal with them? Would he have lived? Would she have survived the guilt if he didn't?

"Eve?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"How long?" she asked, "How long was... was I gone?"

"Two? Maybe three..."

"Days?" She looked up, confused.

"Weeks..." He whispered, bending down in front of her again. "I'm sorry... we tried. He kept moving you. We were just behind you every step of the way we _just_ missed you so many times. Natasha used every contact she had in the US, we really tried... it was the quickest we could get to you." He sighed, running a hand over his face and through his hair. "I'm sorry... so sorry. I could'-"

"Stop." She shook her head. "My choice. My pain." He hung his head

A little rap against the metal was heard in the silence between them. "Hey kiddo." Tony stuck his head around the corner. "You awake?" He smiled, approaching slowly.

Evie looked up. "Tony." She half smiled, the winced as a cut opened on her cheek, Piretro put a sleeve against her face.

"I'll get her to the Medics - they'll check on her..." He mumbled, scooping her up. "Close your eyes Draga." She closed them slightly, not ready to see what her mind wanted to conjure up.

When they stopped running and he placed her down, she doubled over dry heaving as she gripped onto his arm. "Did you forget to close your eyes?" A melodic voice called from in the medical room. Evie groaned as she was picked up once again but him and carried to the table.

"Don't think it was just the fact she forgot to close her eyes..." He mumbled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back once I've cleaned up." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

 **Hey me here - Just a reply to reviews and all.**

 **Ravishing mouse - I'm working ahead and writing longer chapters ;) Just trying to keep ahead of this and write the oneshots :) Hopefully I should publish one a week (either this or a one-shot)**

 **And to** **hateme101** **\- I do have an alternate chapter where Tony was the one to rescue her but I feel like quicksilver would've done it well... quicker and I feel like Tony could've gotten distracted quite a bit? Idk just my thing - but if you want the chapter I can send it to you. But if you just wait a little longer for more TonyXEvie stuff - I have a few one shots written and the latest two chapters I've written for this is quite TonyXEvie and you do see some parallels between her and Tony.**

 **Anywho - thank you for reading this yet again :) Leave reviews and comments as they are always greatly appriciated. - wishingforahome**


	18. Part 18

**A/N - Warning that there is talk of panic attacks and stuff here. Also sorry about not warning about blood/violent scenes ect in other parts. - Wishingforahome.**

"We're just gunna run some tests on you. Okay?" The medical woman smiled, pulling out a pair of gloves. "I need you to change into that," she pointed at a white gown "and go into that room." She pointed at the metal door. "It'll do a full body scan. Just to make sure you're okay." She paused, typing into the computer for a second. "We'll run a few other tests afterwards." She smiled, nodding towards the white linen. "If you may?"

Evie hopped off the bed and reached over to get the gown. "Um... where do I-"

"Just change in here, I don't care. I've seen worse - you should see Natasha in the mornings." Noticing Evie's confusion, she elaborated. "Oh- um... me and Natasha have a thing... sometimes." She shrugged. "When you're done, enter the room, and it'll immediately scan you once you're on the pad."

Evie nodded and walked close to the door. She began to take her shirt off, but hesitated."Do I have to take everything off?"

"Yup."The woman nodded, looking down at her phone.

Eve sighed, taking her leggings and shoes off. "Including underwear?"  
"Bra yes - pants can stay on."

Evie took off her bra, leaving it on top of her small pile of clothes. She opened the door to the room and walked onto the small white platform. All the lights went out. Evie inhaled shakily. "Uh... doctor?"

"Yeah, it's all working fine." She gave her a thumbs up without looking up from her computer. "I'm monitoring it all from here... It's all good."  
Evie took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. Panic was rising fast - she felt like she was being closed in on. She put a hand to her chest, both hands gripping onto each other to stop the shaking.

"Evie - just keep taking deep breaths. This has to be done," the woman called from the other side of the glass. "Deep breath in…' she paused for a second, '...and out. Just listen to my voice ok... It's almost done."

Evie tried to follow her advice. She dug her fingers into her palms.

"We're done," a male voice called from the other side. "Let her out, Diana."

Diana jumped in her seat "Yes... Sorry Mr Barnes." She pressed the 'power down' button. "We finished anyway," she whispered.

Evie heard the door release, and she almost ran to open it, but then her legs gave way and she found herself curled up on the fllor her head resting against the cool metal of the door frame. She took shaky breaths, but couldn't even them out.

"I'll go get someone," Barnes grumbled from the other door. "Don't touch her..." He glared at Diana before leaving. A second later Evie was hit by a cold draft.

"Are you hurt?" Piretro bent down. "What happened?" He put his hands on her couldn't answer, but he seemed to understand, taking his hands away and sitting in front of her. He began rubbing her arms soothingly, turning to the medic "What happened? What did you do?"

 _A simple panic attack, Mr Maximoff,_ F.R.I.D.A.Y said. _Nothing Dr Norton did._

"What have I told you about being in here, F.R.I.D.A.Y," Diane huffed.

 _I have authorisation from a. Mr. A. E. Stark regarding a. Miss. E. A. Stark._

"God damn Starks,"she whispered.

"And a good thing too." Steve and Barnes entered, Tony just behind them.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what happened?" Tony called out.

 _Panic attack, Sir._ A hologram of Evie's body appeared against the left wall. _Increased heart rate, bodily tremors. Common after triggers about her-_

"K - we don't need to make it worse," he said hastily, moving towards Piretro and Evie. "Everyone out - I'll get Banner to carry on with the tests at a later date-"

"Stark - I must protest," Diana cut in. "She needs the-"

" _I_ must protest," He interrupted. He turned to face her. "She needs anyone but you." He stared at her pointedly., and then nodded to the door. "So, if you don't mind."

She huffed, walking up to Steve and Barnes, who were stood shoulder to shoulder at the door. "Gentlemen," she nodded, staring at them until they turned sideways to let her through, before following her out.

Tony sighed, turning back around to his daughter. He looked at Piretro for a moment.. "You too, Speedy..."  
Evie gripped onto him, but her father was shaking her head. "Please..." She whispered.

Piretro looked up at Tony, who was staring sternly at him. "Sorry Draga," he whispered, kissing her cheek before moving back. Their hands joined together for a second before he sped off. Her hand dropped to the ground as she curled back up, tears dropping from her face.

Now she was left alone with Tony. He sat down next to her. "Hey Kiddo..." He wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be alright..."

They sat like that for a few hours ,the silence occasionally broken by Evie crying.

Eventually, he walked her back to her room. "There is more security in the building - more agents... I have more cameras, and the doors have all been updated with deadlock bolts, if you feel unsafe," he said, following her into her room.

She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Okay..." She mumbled, her voice hoarse.

"Steve's getting you a bunch of water bottles in here, so you don't have to leave for water during the night or something." He leant against a set of draws. "I've put biscuits and other snack food on that table over there." He pointed, "Again if you get hungry... or something."

She nodded. "Thank you..." She didn't know what else to say, how else to act.

"I don't know if this would be of any comfort... but most of us here know what it's like." He paused. "To go through that... to be captu-" He cut himself off."Ya know... but... we're all here for you - to talk or... just sit. We get it." He sighed, standing in silence once more. There was a knock on the door.

Tony opened it. "Steve." He smiled, putting a hand on the others shoulder.

"Tony - I have the bottles." He walked in, and left them by her bed. "You feeling any better?" He asked, sitting next to her and putting a reassuring hand on her back.

She laughed weakly, coughing a little "I'll survive, right?... I'm a Stark."

"Attagirl," Tony smiled, resuming leaning against the drawers. "You'll survive, and we'll be here for you. 'Kay?"

She nodded. "'Kay." She leant on Steve's arm. "Thanks..." She whispered, sighing slightly - closing her eyes.

"Shall we leave you to sleep?" Tony asked, slightly concerned for her health.

"C-can... you get Piretro?"

Tony nodded. "I'll leave Steve here till he appears. Sleep well, when you do. Eve..."

After Tony left, Evie and Steve sat in silence for a moment, before he picked her up and moved her further up her bed, so she rested against the headboard. Just as he had finished moving her, the speedster appeared.

"I'm here," he said, resting a hand on Steve's shoulders. "You should check on Barnes though... he's down in the gym and won't calm down," he whispered to him as he switched places with Steve.

"Goodbye Evie... Sleep as best you can." Steve gave a small wave to the two teenagers, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Piretro snuggled under the blanket with her and wrapped his arms around the small figure. "You going to sleep?" He asked, leaning his head on hers.

She nodded, "Mmm..."

"I'll be here for you... I'm not letting you go," he whispered "I will not let you go," he repeated as she drifted off.


	19. Part 19

Evie bolted upright. Piretro couldn't be… wait. She felt the body next to her move. She looked around to see Piretro - she breathed a sigh of relief before laying back down again. He was fine… she was fine. Everything was fine. She took a few deep breaths before her head squelched into the pillow, she frowned putting a hand behind her head. Connecting with something warm and wet she sat back up again and switched the bedside light on.

Her room was illuminated, she could see that there was blood all over her pillow - running a hand through her hair she checked if it was her. She couldn't feel any injury frowning she leant over a shook Piretro whose head was covered by his arm. There was no response. "Dude." She said, turning him over. She gagged, covering her mouth as she stood up from the bed and onto the cold ground.

Breathing heavily she backed further and further away from her bed where the body lied. _It was your fault._ She heard a voice in her head. _Your fault he died… You could've saved him… Or could you?_ It taunted Evie, _Where you strong enough? Probably not…_

"Shut Up!" She screamed, hitting the wall out of frustration, she felt nothing. She ran her hands through her hair again before running out of the room.

She was in the living room, stood by the doorway. The room itself was pitch black - not even the lights from the city below lit up the room.

 _Walk further…_ It teased.

She did, walking further into the room which slowly began lighting itself up till it was bright as a football pitch on match day.

She was stood there. Alone. Looking around at the _mighty_ avengers. All of them limp… Gone… Dead.

Tony was in his Iron Man suit - his neck twisted, arm at an odd angle. Blood oozing out of the side of this head. _What a tragic end…_

Steve, laying on top of the table - shield in hand. Face twisted in pain and anger. Bone poking out of his left leg and left arm. Neck broken. _Such a fighter… So righteous._

Clint just hidden behind the sofa, she could only see blood pooling around him. Neck broken. _What will his family say?... To his murderer?… To you?_

Bruce had a needle stabbed into his chest - arms reaching towards the glass like he was trying to escape. Neck broken. _No escaping for you._

Natasha - other side of the room from everyone else - alone. Isolated. Red hair splayed out blending with the blood. Neck. Broken. _Easy kill._

Wanda looked like she had fallen onto the sofa to watch TV, except her arms were limp beside her body. Her whole body was limp. Neck. Broken. _Child's Play._

Sam... He was on the ceiling, winged outline around him. Neck… Broken… _This is what happens when you play at being hero._

"He was a hero!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, turning around… She saw him...

Vision - pinned to the wall next to the door. A sacrifice. Spinal column ripped out and laying next to him - he looked like a toy without it's stuffing. _Free for all when they ain't human._

Thor, the asgardian. Hammer on his chest, sword through his head. His spinal cord jutted out from his neck, blood splattered all over the glass of the window. _All dead. All your fault._

She ran out of the room repulsed. Confused. Angry.

Arms were around a neck. Screaming. She looked into icy blue eyes. Cold blue eyes. Begging her. _Kill him._ DON'T. _Just do it. It'll be simple._ PLEASE DON'T.

A cold metal touched her arm. She gasped. Blinking rapidly. Evie was stood in a room with someone gripped onto her arm, her hands around something soft and warm. She squeezed a little, something in front of her coughed. She pulled her hands back immediately. "I'm so sorry!" She spluttered, shaking a little. Backing away into the corner. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

 _I must have killed them…_ Evie slid down to the ground _I must have snapped their necks… Ripped them apa-_

"Evie?" A voice cut her thoughts short, a rough hoarse voice. "Hi. I don't think we've actually met yet." The male said, his back again the other wall, a hand on his neck. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short." He paused a little at his nickname but chose to say it anyway. "A-are you okay?" He asked before coughing, making retching noises.

"Am I okay? I just tried to strangle _you_!" Her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'll survive." He answered shortly standing up and crossing the small room too her. "Let's get a glass of water." He coughed once more, his real hand rubbing his neck.

She shook her head. "No… No it was me…"

He sighed softly bending down to her level "It was a night terror… It's okay." He put his hand outstretched to her.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It was real," she whispered.

"They seem that way don't they…" He smiled sadly at her. "Look I can prove it was just a nightmare." He stood back up, "Come on - walk me to be last place you remember being."

She sighed "What if it's real?" She asked.

"Then we will deal with the issue then." He said, wiggling his fingers, "Come on. You'll be safe… Ish with me."

She reached up and held onto his hand. "Okay…" She was unsure if she should trust the _newest_ member to the team. But all she knew was that practically everyone else was dead… Because of her. Her knees wobbled slightly, threatening to give way.

"Ok then… Here we go." He said placing a helping hand on her back, "Walk to the last place you remember - I'll be here all the way." He smiled reassuringly.

She sighed, taking a small step forward. "But if they're dead… That means it would've been my fault…"

"I highly doubt that. A small thing like you - killing an asgardian? Trained assassins? Trust me… It wouldn't be your fault if they were dead…" He finished tightly, his head bowing slightly as dark thoughts filled his mind. _The Winter Soldier might have taken over? What if the girl is right and they are dead? I can't protect her… I'm the one she needs protecting from…_

"Uhm…" she sighed "let's go then…" She chewed on her lip as they took small slow steps towards the living room - Bucky's room was closer to the living room than hers. She wouldn't know if Pireto was dead till she knew everyone else was… _Your fault_ a small voice whispered poisonous thoughts to her _All your fault._ It sounded familiar, a voice she knew well but she couldn't quite place it.

"We going to the rec room?"

"Living room" she corrected automatically.

"Of course… You're British…" Barnes laughed. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, I've met my fair share of brits. Was in the war y'know. Met Peggy Carter. Fought alongside Monty - what a marksman." He smirked, looking at the ground - recalling old memories.

"Monty? James Montgomery?" She asked, she knew her great-granddad was in the war and that he fought alongside Cap - A.K.A Steve.

"Yeah. James Montgomery Falsworth. Skinny fella but could handle a gun." He nodded, looking at her.

"Uh-" She smiled slightly. "I'm Evie… Falsworth. He's my great-grandad…"

He beamed at her for a second before the reached the door. He put his hand on the door handle. "We'll continue this chat." His face went cold before motioning her to get behind him. She did so, peeking over his shoulder to see. He went in first, Evie hiding behind him.

The room was empty - they couldn't see anyone there, Bucky sighed. Putting a hand on the back of a chair. "Hey!" Tony said, sitting up from the floor making Evie jump - letting out a little yelp. Bucky's grip on the chair tightened, an audible crack heard from the chair. "Chill Frosty. No need to destroy my furniture." He grinned, sitting up. He paused for a moment. "Why you guys sneaking around?" He asked, frowning between his kid and the winter soldier. "What have you done Frosty?" He said, frowning at Barnes. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, turning to Evie.

"Other way around." Bucky whispered, Evie glared at Bucky who shrugged walking into the kitchen - pouring himself a glass of water.

"It was an accident." She hissed.

"Wait what? What's up?" Tony asked, moving towards her. A hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Night terrors." Bucky piped up as Evie stood there frozen, unsure how to answer.

"You can leave now Elsa." Bucky squinted at him in annoyance but left anyway. "Talk to me," he said, guiding her to a chair where she curled up. She shook her head, just wanting to rest. He sat on the arm of the chair, sighing a little. "Rest here, I'll be here if you wake up." He said, moving to sit on the floor by the chair, leaning his head back looking up at her. "I'll be here if you want to talk." He said, returning back to reading on his iPad.

Evie watched him for a bit before nodding off from exhaustion, Tony moved her to the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her when he saw she was asleep. He sat on the chair and watched over her till the morning.

 **Wishingforahome here - believe me it gets cuter soon! Also there will be more one shots so if you follow me you'll get notifications for them as some of the oneshots link to the story. :) - Hope you enjoy this, leave a review as always. Thanks**


	20. Part 20

Evie had woken up a few more times during the early hours. The last time she woke she wondered around the tower with him for a bit before curling up into his arms.

Steve walked in around 6am to grab his usual coffee in the morning. He noticed Evie and Tony curled up on the sofa, both asleep. He didn't wake them instead he made Evie tea and Tony coffee and put them on the table near them, at the smell of coffee Tony slowly woke up - stretching his arm and shifting slightly. As soon as he realised Evie was leaning on him he sunk back into the sofa smiling at Steve. He mouthed a thank you as Steve passed the mug over to him, careful not to spill any before leaving to go for his morning jog with Sam.

Tony was watching Evie sleep as he drunk his coffee, when he finished he leaned forward. Evie stretched yawning and groaning. "Ah sorry sweetie - didn't mean to wake you." He whispered patting her arm. "You slept well? After our walk?"

She nodded, sitting up. "Twas fine." She ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks for staying with me…" She leaned forward grabbing the lukewarm mug.

"I'll make you another one?" He said, getting up and holding his hand out for her mug. She nodded, handing it over and lifelessly following him to the kitchen. "You okay buddy?" He asked, nudging her as the kettle boiled. She again nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Come on - you can talk to me. It's like 7am - great time for sharing stuff." He smiled,

She looked down and shrugged again. "Nothing to share?"

He poured the kettle's boiling water into a mug and made her another tea and him another coffee. "Hey I'm not one for sharing feelings and all… But I know it's good for you."

"So I've heard." She smiled, holding the cup up to her face.

"I know you've been through alot this past month… I just want to help you." He said smiling sadly. "No judgment passed here. I'll just listen to you."

She shrugged, "Where do I even begin."

"The start usually?" He joked, smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok sorry bad joke." He put his hands up.

She sighed, "It's just… complicated." She paused, taking a sip. "I mean…"

"If it was easier you could just talk about last night?"

She bit her lip. "Uh-Well… I had a nightmare?" She looked down at the ground.

"About being captured?" He asked, moving to a seat at the high table.

She took another sip, shaking her head, her mouth opened and closed a few times - struggling to find words.

"It's fine." He paused, drinking his coffee. "Take your time."

"In the warehouse…" She whispered, "Getting out… I… Natasha found me in the corridor…" She drunk the rest of her tea and put the mug down, fiddling with her sleeve. Tony nodded, encouraging her to go on. "I had already gotten out of… my… room? Cell?" She sighed shakily. "I… s…" she stopped talking. "I didn't mean to." She bursted into tears.

Tony bit his lip but wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok.. we all do things." He held her head in his shoulder as she cried. After a while he pulled away a little. "We've all done things-…" He sighed. "I know it won't make it easier, but I'm here for you." She sniffled.

They sat there for a while - Tony comforting her and trying to get her to smile. By 8am she was hugging him tighter, laughing he struggled through words. "Whoa kiddo, I'm not super young ya know. Don't crush your old man. 'Kay?" He laughed, making her smile. "There we go… smile." She rolled her eyes at him, smirking slightly.

Natasha wandered in putting a mug on the table. "You look a lot like Tony when you smirk." she said, leaning against the counter while the coffee machine brewed more coffee. "Must be a Stark thing." She commented, pouring her coffee into the mug and sitting opposite Evie and Tony.

Evie wiped her eyes with her sleeve just as Pietro and Wanda walked in - a tension between the two. She felt an angry presence in her mind for a bit before it disappeared again just as Wanda left the room. Evie frowned slightly but smiled as the silver haired twin wrapped his arms around her. Tony coughed.

"Chill dude." She laughed, telling both males as Piretro removed an arm and sat next to her. Tony rolled his eyes but said nothing as he got up to make himself another cup of coffee just as Steve and Sam both walked in arguing about how unfair it was that Steve was a super soldier. And how he still trained with Sam.

"Look at least you'll be able to fight all these aliens with a little bit of decent training." Steve joked, throwing an empty water bottle into the bin.

"Decent bit of training - I am the falcon I'll have you know. I could beat your crumby old ass any da-"

"You're the Falcon? Do tell me more?" Tony piped in, leaning against the counter. "Wouldn't have guessed that? It's like… only the 6th time? Seventh time? This week you've mentioned it?" He laughed as Sam glowed at him, giving him a _I'm watching you_ hand sign before sitting down next to Natasha.

Bucky walked in, stopped for a second as he noticed practically everyone was here. Then carried on to the cupboard grabbing the bottle of flavoured water, Evie could see on skin missing from his knuckles - probably from boxing without gloves on. He caught her eye and subconsciously rubbed his neck. Evie's eyes widened a bit, remembering, before looking back down at her mug sheepishly. Piretro was bugging Natasha about her scars and barely noticed the interaction. He was busy chatting away - background noise to Evie as she sat there.

Wanda reappeared with Vision at her side. The presence back in Evie's mind. "Good Morning Evie." She said, smiling at the other. "Everyone." She nodded slightly as she grabbed a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher and begun searching for her cornflakes. "Brother what have you done to my cornflakes." She frowning, placing her bowl and spoon next to him as she squinted at him suspiciously.

He chuckled, "Did you check where you left them?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

She glared at him, "I know you eat the flakes as well." She grumbled, eyes narrowing again.

"I had nothing to do with it this time!" He laughed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"This time?" She rolled her eyes putting the bowl back and grabbing an apple and joining Vision standing in the corner.

"See - making you eat healthy!" Wanda just glared as a response - a feeling of annoyance washes over Evie.

"You never say that to a lady." Clint said from the corner - making everyone but Natasha and Bucky jump.

"And you shouldn't sneak around the place." Tony quipped.

"But you still shouldn't say _eat healthy_ to women Tony… or have you never learnt that?" Clint replied, smirking before sitting next to Tony. "One would assume with the amount of wome-"

"Moving on." Tony butted in. Clint smirked about to speak again before Bruce came in.

"Oh- I didn't realise everyone was in here… Bit over crowded... I'll just come ba-"

"Nonsense Dr. Banner, join us." Vision piped up. "It is the most important meal of the day after all."

Bruce nodded, looking down before sheepishly moving off to stand awkwardly in the opposite corner to Vision and Wanda. "Sure." He smiled at everyone. "Morning."

A chorus of poorly timed morning's and a grumble came from the group. After a few moments the atmosphere calmed down and everyone was chatting away as Evie picked at her pop-tart which Tony made for everyone eat as Thor wasn't here to eat them all up.

Once everyone seemed like they were done with their pop-tarts and conversations people began standing up - ready to leave. Bruce was almost at the door when it bursted opened - a tall brunette walked in. "Good - you're all in here. I have bad news - S.H.I.E.L.D is here, more specifically Coulson's team. They have some… questions for you Tony."

Everyone turned to Tony. "What?!"

"What have you done now?" Steve asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing!... Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "I may have gotten F.R.I.D.A.Y to hack into their systems… to... help find Evie." He sighed. "I'll go clear this up Maria." He mumbled, getting up and walking out of the door.

Maria stayed "I have more news, potentially good." She smiled to everyone. "Suit up Evie, Sam, Pietro and Wanda. Everyone else to the conference room" She smirked, turning and calling out behind her. "Meet me on the training floor you four!" they sighed, getting up and putting their mugs in the sink before fileing out the kitchen to their rooms.

 **A/N - The one shot (check out my profile - it's called Possibilities) leads on from this as the next chapter skips ahead a few weeks. Sorry about all the skipping and tbh the one shots could fit in here but I feel like they could stand alone as well. Sorry? - Wishingforahome**


	21. Part 21

**A/N: I've been busy and super unmotivated for sooo long. So I'm so so so sorry about how long it took to publish this. BUT LOOK AT HOW LONG IT IS! Hope you enjoy. Hold onto the happiness for as long as possible ;) hehe (Evie's Dress:** **.** **And Shoes:** **.** **)**

 **I re-wrote the ending, forgetting I actually finished this chapter... :/ But I like this ending a little better... IDK (15/3/16)- Wishingmywayhome**

It had been a month since the kidnapping, since the first nightmare, since the first training sessions with S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Everything was changing - Evie had gotten stronger and better at fighting. She had beaten Bobbi multiple times now - without her help. Hunter had helped a few times and got his butt kicked a few times - he was sneaky though, something she wanted to improve on.

Evie was sat on the table reflecting on the past month or so while she poked at the food in front of her. "Hey Kiddo."

She jumped down from the table. "Hey Buck." She smiled, putting the bowl down.

He smiled back at her, "You ready for the party?" He asked, grabbing a drink and leaning next to her.

She shook her head, "Don't think any sane person is? Thor coming?"

He nodded his head, "Only way me and Steve can get drunk." He laughed bitterly shaking his head. "Only way Tony will black out." He laughed a little.

She smirked, "Don't get too drunk - can't have two crazy super soldiers, a crazy crazy billionaire or a… whatever Thor is running around. Don't think anyone's ready for that." She laughed.

He joined in laughing. "You are probably not wrong - but nothing wrong with a little fun." He smirked, "Anyway - I got to go... Steve's helping me with what to wear, apparently I can't just wear this?" He gestured to himself.

She shrugged, "Might need a little classing up there Barnes." She laughed, "Don't think sweatpants fit in…" She smirked as he exited the room. She hopped back onto the table before realising she too probably should find something to wear.

Evie was stood in front of her wardrobe, her arms leaning against one door and her head leaning on it. "There is nothing here Wanda." She mumbled to the red head laid on her bed.

* * *

"You could borrow one of mine." She said, playing with a glass deer from Evie's room.

"I couldn't Wanda - Red really isn't my colour." She turned to face her. "And I'm pretty sure we're different sizes…" She shrugged. Evie flopped beside Wanda, "Oh well can't go." She smirked at the other.

"Ok. No. You must go. You need to go." Wanda pleaded.

"Why must I go?" turning to quiz her.

She shook her head, "I-...I-I'd be lonely otherwise." She stuttered out, smirking. "Come on - we have like three hours. I'm sure you can bug Tony to give you money for a dress… or bug Natasha for a dress?"

"I am not wearing a body tight dress!" She laughed, sitting up. "Let's just go shopping." She shook her head at her, "Can't believe you."

She stared at Wanda like she was mad. "No. I will not wear that." She shook her head. "Nu-uh."

"Oh come on! It will look great on you - trust me?" Wanda waved the dress in front of her. "Try it on at least."

Evie reached out and ran her fingers through the fabric. "Yeah, no." She shook her head again, "It's nice… I jus-"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You are Evie Stark - just get them to send the bill to you later… or to Tony." She shrugged, looking at her nails.

She shook her head, "That's unfair Wanda." Again the other shrugged. "I'll try it on if you stop being moody."

"I'm not being moody - I'm just saying. You'd look hot in it plus I can tell you want it." She held it out to her again.

Evie rolled her eyes taking the dress to the changing rooms. "If I don't look good in it will you drop it?"

"Of course. But you'll look amazing!" Wanda said, following her and waiting for her outside. "You done yet?" Wanda called, after a few mins.

"U-uh… Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

Evie opened the curtain and stood awkwardly in the frame. "It's a little… different?" She bit her lip a little.

"You can wear a blazer over the top or a jacket… cardigan. Something or other. You will look fine!" Wanda smiled.

Evie sighed leaning on the door frame. I like it… but like…"

"There is nothing to say but about." Wanda threw her hands in the air. "I'm going to wait for you outside - if you buy the dress we can go home. If not we carry on shopping."

Once Wanda had left and Evie had changed back into her jeans and hoodie she sighed, "If this means I can go home… I'm buying you." She muttered to the material.

Not a moment later she was next to Wanda - "Let's go please." She said, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I have a dres-"

Wanda squealed, "YAY!" She smiled at Evie broadly, "Let's go back and get ready - we only have an hour till Five!" She squealed again dashing off.

* * *

Wanda, Natasha and Evie were stood in front of the mirror in the young Stark's room. Natasha and Wanda had bought jewelry and accessories for Evie to try on to glam out her outfit. Honestly though she wanted out of it and even more so out of the heels Natasha gave her to wear.

However, she ended up wearing a necklace her great grandfather (James) had given her mother. It was a thin gold circle no bigger than a 2p coin - on one side engraved was the quote "How long is forever?" on one side and on the other was the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. There was another half which her mother had that read "Sometimes just one second." and similarly to her one it had the rabbit on the other side. She sighed as she rubbed her thumb over the quote - Alice in Wonderland was a book James had read to her as a small child. Before he passed he gave both to her mother and she always said that when she turned 18 they'd both wear it together… to bring them closer… but just before her mother passed she gave her half - saying that she wanted to keep the other half. To keep them close forever.

"Evie?" Natasha called.

"Hmm?" She turned to face her.

"There was a knock on the door." She pointed to it.

"Oh… Sorry - was in another world." She laughed a little before walking over to the door carefully - she was still new to the whole high heels thing. She pulled the door open to find Pietro stood their in a shirt. She smirked at him. "You look… rather dapper?" She questioned, her smirk widening to a grin.

He took a moment to take her in, sighing slightly "You don't do too bad yourself." They both started laughing.

"You just look so awkward in a tie." She leaning a hand on his shoulder as she laughed harder.

"Says you in heels! But you must admit. I look pretty amazing." He smirked, resting a hand on top of hers.

She smirked. "Fine. Only if you admit I'm looking pretty hot myself." She gestured to herself, blushing lightly.

Pietro nodded, redness rising up "Pretty hot yah…"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to face Natasha, "We'll see you at the party?" She said, tapping her wrist as she looped her arm with Wanda's as they both smirked at the two of them.

"Sure yeah - see you in there." She smiled, stepping to the side to allow the two to leave.

"Have fun!" Natasha mumbled to Evie, winking as she left.

Wanda quickly hugged her brother and whispered something to him as she followed. Once gone Evie pushed her door open further. "You gunna stand in my hallway or going to come in?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't know - this hallway is quite nice?" He smirked, running a hand on the wall. "Pretty colours." He commented as she pulled him into her room closing the door behind him. "Getting ballsy are we?"

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes, smiling and blushing. "Here's the thing by the way." She held out a simple box. "It should monitor your speed and clock it to the computer system. That way you can train to be faster." She smiled, sitting on her table.

He took the box and opened it, "Brilliant!" He commented while he speedily strapped it to his wrist. "And it works like a watch would?"

She nodded, "Yup - and has comms in it, just in case."

"That is amazing!" He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're amazing!" He hugged her tightly.

"...Ok…"

"Just hug me back you fool."

She rolled her eyes as she patted him. "Happy?"

"With you… of course." She smiled as he loosened his grip on her. "So… I was wondering."

Evie raised an eyebrow at him. "Mmm?"

He ran a hand through his hair, backing away to sit on her bed.

"Everything okay?" She asked, concerned as she walked over to him.

"Yeah…" He nodded, looking up at her. "... God sometimes you make me so nervous." He commented.

Evie blushed, frowning slightly. "I'm sor-"

"Ahh no It's me…" He paused, standing up and bumping his head with hers.

"What do you mean?' Evie asked, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She felt her heart pick up pace as Piretro stepped slightly closer to her, his hand running through her hair and taking her hand.

"I've wanted… to ask you this..." He paused, tugging them both towards the bed. "...For a long time… I-I mean…" He laughed nervously. "I like you."

"And so do I." She replied as they sat side by side on the bed.

"No-No... I don't think I'm c-"

"You like me and I like you." She ran her fingertips down his jawline, smiling. "I know what you mean."

"Y-You do?" He stuttered out.

"Of course… dude I've been flirting with you since like… day two."

"Only day two?" He laughed, fake gasping.

She laughed, "Look we're going to be late." She said, not moving.

"True… But they'll wait. It's your party after all?" He smirked.

"Dude." She laughed again, leaning forward.

He leaned forward - mimicking her movements.

Evie's breath became rigid as Pietro's hand grazed up her arm and across to her back where he proceeded to pull her towards him. His face closed in until she felt his warm breath on her face. Her heart was beating faster and faster… almost like at any moment it would beat out of her chest. It was only when his lips finally met hers that everything stopped. Her heart stopped thumping, her hands stopped shaking, the very world seemed to stop turning as she moved her hand to tangle in his hair, deepening the kiss.

 _Miss. Evie, the Party has started and and Mr. Rogers request your presence._

Evie groaned, pulling away. Piretro caught her for a kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "We will continue this."

She smirked, "Sure thing speedy… accompany me to this fancy thing?"

He nodded, standing up and offering her his arm - showing his trademark smirk. "M'Lady?"

"Sir." She smirked taking his arm.

* * *

"Evie!" Hunter called her over, he was sat at the bar with Melinda May.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, "Didn't know you guys where still here?"

"Tony invited us." May said, finishing her drink, shrugging. "It's an open bar… who's really complaining?"

"Me!" Evie joked, "Still too young." She sighed, leaning on the bar. "Don't you guys wanna… go out there and mingle?" She joked, "Know how you just get along with people Hunter... Truly beautiful."

"Oi! Cheeky." He laughed, "Nah, I'm leaving that to Bobbi," He turned around, watching her chat to the other members of the party, most of which none of the three knew.

"What a gentleman you are." May joked, tapping him on the arm. "I'm off to find Colson… I'll follow the drool... probs around Cap" She laughed, wondering off.

Evie took May's place on the bar stool and after a moment of silence Hunter turned to face her. "So, you gunna join us?" He asked, "Always looking for new recruits."

Evie shrugged, "I'm just human?"

"What do you think I am love?" He laughed

"A fully trained agent… who's a little bat shit crazy?" She laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, but so will you be. Well… the fully trained agent at least." He laughed. "Nothing stopping you right?"

"Must I remind you I'm still legally a child?"

"Only for another year though - I'm sure Tony will give you permission to join anyway!" He took a drink, "He's Iron Man after all - all arguments for you not to go can be used for him not to be Iron Man." He said proudly and slightly drunk.

Evie rolled her eyes. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Like… two of… This." He pushed his glass to her.

"Did Thor give you this?" She asked slowly, laughing while talking.

"Maybe…" He shrugged, "I told him I couldn't get drunk!"

"And I bet he said if you drunk a few glasses and wasn't drunk he'd…"

"Let me try and lift Mew-mee-mee. Ya know. His hammer." He laughed, "I'm off to go bug him about it!" He said, standing up and walking boldly off to find him.

Evie carried on laughing while she watched Hunter waddle over to Thor. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Miss. Evie."

She raised a hand to her chest. "Jesus Vision… give a girl a warning will you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, you just were sat alone. Thought you'd like the company, humans are social creatures afterall."

Evie laughed "You are an odd creature…. You having fun at the party Vision?" She smiled up at him.

He nodded, "I think so - I've seen Tony dance some… questionable dances with Pepper. Though she seems to be equally intoxicated as he is."

She laughed, "Glad I missed that."

"Wish I did too." He smiled at her. "It was… something to witness."

* * *

"Ey! Eyyyy!" He laughed at his own story and the amused reactions, turning away he faced Evie. "Hey! You hear the story? It was brilliant."

Evie shook her head, laughing slightly. "It's not that funny Rhodey." She rolled her eyes, "I was just bringing you the drink Dad said you should drink… slowly mind you"

"Hey! You called him Dad!" He may have been slightly drunk as he draped an arm around her. "Gimmie the drink."

"Okay… but I think you should sit down… it's strong." She lead him to a chair near Steve and Bucky who were joking around with each other. "It's turned those two into blubbering idiots." She shook her head a little as she laughed

"Hey I'll be good - I've had good ol' Tony Stark as a drinking buddy for most of my twenties. I can hold my drinks." He flopped onto the seat as Evie handed him the drink. "The stories I could tell." He laughed, downing his drink.

"I don't think I wanna know." She shook her head, pulling a face of disgust as she sat opposite him.

"I do!" Steve sat forward.

"I second that." Bucky smirked, "I need dirt on Tony… and no one else will dish up."

Piretro speeded in, joining Evie on her chair - wrapping an arm around her. "Drunk stories about Tony?" He smirked at Evie then at the others. "Tell me more."

Soon Rhody had most of the avengers around him, sat listening to outrageous stories as Evie cringed every time some revealing escapade was re-lived between Tony and he. Steve and Bucky ended up retelling stories of Steve being a hero in Brooklyn, but getting beaten up every time with Bucky there to save the day - 'again' as Buck put it.

By the end of the evening everyone was telling childhood stories and embarrassing memories - most drunk on Thor's 'special' drink. Evie, Vision, Wanda, Bruce and Pietro the only sober one's sat around the chair. Pietro on his phone noting down all these stories to retell when everyone was sober while Evie was repeating any details that he missed - together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"YaGotta share your stories Evie." Natasha slurred, "I mean - it can't as horrific as mine… or as tragic as Tony's."

"Tony's was sad." Steve muttered.

"Alright… Don't wub it in." Tony slurred, pointing his drink at him.

Steve chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "Alright guys. Chill." She sucked a breath in through her teeth. "Uh… How about you just ask questions?" She shrugged.

"Who's your mum?" Clint blurted out before anyone else had a chance.

"Janice Maleficent Falsworth." She answered curtly.

"What age did Tony knock her up?" Bucky asked, tentatively.

"Twenty. Thought this was about me not my mother and dad's… escapades."

"Alright, where'd you grow up poshie?" Pietro chimed in.

Evie threw a pillow at him but answered; "Kent, England." She said in her poshest accent.

"Oh!" Steve paused, remembering "You're a Falsworth. Remember James Falsworth - chatty british guy, Buck? He was your grandad?"

"He was my _great_ granddad - he brought me up with my mum."

"What happened to your grandad?" Tony asked, wondering. "Why isn't he around?"

"Disclaimed my mother for her relations with you." She shrugged picking at her sleeve.

Tony's mouth dropped slightly. "Moving onto a different thought… Ok, when did you move to the USA?"

"2012, Moved here for Mum's treatment."

"You were here for the whole… GRR thing?" Bruce pretended to hulk out, the others moved away slightly while Bruce laughed.

"Yeah.. the whole alien invasion thing was kind a cruel welcoming party." She shrugged, "Threw a brick at one who was trying to break in."

"That'S MY GIRL!" Tony screamed, fist pumping the air.

Everyone laughed, "There's fight in you." Natasha muttered, "You will be an amazing agent." She raised her glass.

"When they finally ask you!" Clint commented, downing his drink.

"Ask me?" Evie frowned.

"Oh… Don't worry yet sweetie." The former assassin petted Evie's hand.

Evie frowned and nudged Piretro, "Note that down… I will ask you again 'Tasha."

"This is boring." Thor commented. "Not that your life is Miss. Evie."

Evie laughed, "It's alright Thor - I'm nothing remarkable compared to you lot…" She shrugged, "Gods, Super Soldiers and Super Humans… Assassins and a billionaire genius. What's to compare.."

"Evie, you are a remarkable human considering your circumstances." Vison said, smiling from the other side of Wanda.

"Ok look this isn't a pity party. Let's do something else." She waved her hand in the air, thinking - but everyone else had recalled their childhood stories or were passed out on the couch. "We could go to bed?" She suggested as a few yawned.

"Noo! That'll ruin the fun!" Tony whined.

"Such a child." Natasha rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Well I'm sure Piretro will note down anything embarrassing and I'll hear about it in the morning?" She stood up and walked around the chair she and Pietro was sharing. "Night Earth's Mightiest Heroes and others." She gestured to the sleeping agents and friends before kissing Piretro on the forehead and turning to leave.

A blue flash rushed past her and made her stop short of the door; "Call that a kiss?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Speedy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his, he pushed her back a little - making her stumble but he took her wait in his arm.

"ALright. Alright! Let go now." Tony shouted from the couch. "That's my daughter."

Piretro pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Night Draga."

She shook her head a little before entering the elevator, waving goodbye to the avengers for another night.


End file.
